


rotten apples

by gaybutokay



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Milf Mobile, Naib Subedar | Mercenary Needs a Hug, Trans Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Yandere Norton Campbell | Prospector, dance moms au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: * written by my friend milf luvr#8083 *norton and naib are both accepted onto the aldc... but who will win the competition?
Relationships: Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Kudos: 5





	rotten apples

**Author's Note:**

> please ren what the fuck is this

Rotten Apples. 

It had been a few weeks since Norton had been accepted in /the/ company. This was something he had been wanting to be a part of for ever since he could remember. Even though Norton felt ashamed of his hobby sometimes, Naib always made sure to reassure him, he always told him it was fine, and that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Was that what true love felt like? Norton didn’t know. But right now, his only worry was to impress /her/, the person who had been his idol for so long.

Naib hadn’t told Norton, but he had also been accepted in said company, he did this to impress him, and also to spend more time with him. He knew this was the perfect opportunity. 

When it was time to go, Naib picked Norton up at his house, he didn’t have his own car, but he had asked Mary if he could borrow hers. The Milf Mobile was the only car Norton had ever wanted, and Naib picking him up on it made him admire him even more. They were totally meant for each other, but both of them were too stubborn and proud to admit it.

It was finally time to go in. As the car stopped in front of the studio, Norton got out and frowned as he noticed Naib also got off. Why was he going in? He sighed. It didn’t matter, they were gonna have so much fun in there anyways, and be national legends one day. 

There they were, at the Abby Lee Dance Company. Norton noticed Joseph was already waiting for him, he waved at him and walked up to Abby. Abby greeted both Naib and Norton, it seemed as if Naib was planning on coming, and there it was, Norton finally noticed what he had done. Why did he go in the same company as him? He guessed it wasn’t bad that they were in the same team, but more people took away his probability to win. Especially when hit dancer Maddie Ziegler, daughter of Melissa Gisoni was still part of the team. Norton knew Abby loved her. But he would become her favorite, no matter what it took. 

After the introductions, both Norton and Naib were given solos, and if whoever won at the competition, would become an official member of the ALDC. Norton had this one in the bag. He knew Margaretha had only taught him how to dance. There was no way she’d teach him too, right?

Loud screams and yells took Campbell out of his own mind, when he turned around, he noticed Ashlee and Joseph were pulling each other’s hair and beating each other up. Abby said that if this didn’t stop, Norton and Naib would be taken out of the team immediately without a chance. So when Norton started crying, Abby instantly turned to him, and with a loud and clear tone, she said “NO CRY BABIES!”  
Her words were so cruel that they made Norton dig his nails into his hands, but he decided that he needed this more than anyone. “Mom, stop it! You’re ruining this for me!” He yelled at Joseph, who stopped fighting as he heard that. Norton was right. He was ruining the opportunity for his little boy. 

Abby was upset, but she didn’t take Norton’s solo away. 

After weeks of working his ass off, the day of the competition came. They were both lyrical dances, Naib’s was called ‘Nagito Komaeda’, and Norton’s ‘Hajime Hinata’. They were going head to head against each other, but they swore they wouldn’t let this tear them apart. 

He watched Naib perform, it was really good. Who taught him how to dance? This was unfair. He didn’t care. When it was his time to perform, he nailed it. He could see Abby’s face from the stage, and she looked proud. That was the moment he knew he had made it. He had totally beaten the Candy Apples.

Once everything was done, the awards came. They were up to number two, and Norton still hadn’t heard his number. “Second place in the mini category goes to… Number 23: Nagito Komaeda!” Norton’s chest dropped, had he not placed at all? He thought Naib would get first place. He felt a sour look form on his face. He was sure Maddie would get first. “And number one place overall goes to.. Number 29: Hajime Hinata!” Norton jumped and almost screamed, going up to receive his award. 

When they went back to Abby, she decided she would let both of them join. And then, out of nowhere, Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her. Walked in the room, and created a magic spell that made everyone poop and die. Turns out, Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her. Was a member of the Candy Apples all along, disguised as Vivi, the hit dancer who cut her finger on her mom’s ring and hopes she can still dance. She had gone to get revenge for Cathy, and it had worked. 

Or so she thought. Abby Lee rose from her death, because she was God. When she came back, she cleaned the poop and brought everyone back to life. “YOU. ARE. NOTHING! YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE MADDIE!” And then Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her. Died. With a little bit of piss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
